Creando Alice
by Vernedett
Summary: Esta comprobado que dos personas con Alice tienen un 90% mas de posibilidades de tener un hijo con Alice que una pareja normal...
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Creando Alices

Capitulo 1

Llevaban ahí sentados 3 largas horas, Narumi-sensei los había echo llamar para una misión especial. Cada vez se hacia mas tarde, los alumnos de toda la academia se formaban esperando a Narumi sensei formando una gran multitud de niños y adolescentes.

-Esperar a ese pervertido ya es malo como para tener que estar contigo también- Dijo un pelinegro muy molesto.

-¡No es mi culpa!- Respondió una castaña que estaba sentada a lado suyo.

Natsume estaba aburrido y no había algo mas divertido que molestar a Mikan, incluso ahora que ambos habían crecido con los años y a pesar de ya tener 16 ambos peleaban como niños, ese era el mejor de sus pasatiempos, mientras mas la alejaba de el, ella estaría mas cerca.

-Eh…Natsume- Dijo Mikan

-Eh…- Respondió Natusme absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Narumi-Sensei nos quiere en el bosque- Y dicho esto la castaña jalo al pelinegro del brazo para salir disparada hacia el bosque. Si nos iba a llamar en el bosque debió decirlo desde el principio Pensó el pelinegro.

Ya encontrándose en el bosque, Natsume y Mikan divagaron por un pequeño rato en busca de alguien, al final lograron encontrar a sus compañeros no muy lejos de ellos.

En el bosque había alrededor de 20 estudiantes, todos de la escuela superior, estaban al rededor de Narumi-Sensei haciendo un montón de preguntas que apenas podían entenderse.

-Si íbamos a vernos aquí lo hubieras dicho desde el principio pervertido- Pronuncio Natsume muy molesto.

Narumi solo sonrío de manera avergonzada

–Tenia que mantener a los demás estudiantes en otros lados que no fuera el bosque- E insito a Natsume a guardar silencio.

–Mis estudiantes- Dijo con voz melosa –Han sido seleccionados por sus alices para llevar acabo una misión especial- Lo decía con una voz de felicidad mezclada con seriedad. Espero sea muy buena Pensó Natsume imaginándose que clase de misión necesita de tantas personas, Elegidas por sus alices - Eso debe ser- Se dijo para si mismo, tal vez se necesitaban personas con alices muy fuertes para una gran misión.

Todo eso y más pasaban por la mente de Hyuga antes de que la palabra "bebe" entrara en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Pregunto anonado

-Decía Natsume que han sido seleccionados por sus alices para procrear alices, en pocas y mejores palabras "tienen que tener al menos 2 bebes con un alice util".

Natsume estaba furioso por la absurda misión, la consideraba entupida e inservible, observo a todos a su alrededor, iban en parejas de dos por sexo opuesto como Mikan y el Mikan y yo pensó. Iba de nuevo a protestar cuando Narumi daba unos folder a sus alumnos y sacaba una tabla producto de una ilusión de linchou. –En esta tabla se muestra que el índice de nacimientos de niños con alices es 10 veces mas pequeño que el índice de mortalidad, no se puede evitar la muerte, pero si se puede acelerar la procreación, esta comprobado que si 2 personas con alice tienen un hijo, este tiene un 90% de posibilidades de tener un alice también- Respiro y siguió hablando –Se que esto es repentino sobre todo porque la mayoria no tiene mas de 16 años pero esto tendrá sus ventajas-

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunto una muchacha de cabello corto y ojos violeta de rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Hotaru!- Gritaba Mikan mientras se acercaba su mejor amiga para darle un gran abrazo.

-Baka- Dijo Hotaru mientras esquivaba a Mikan y la dejaba tirada en el suelo.

-Pues veras Imai, si tu hijo o hija tiene un alice asistirá a esta escuela cuando cumpla con los 4 años requeridos, si no este será cuidado por ti asta los 4 años y se ira a estudiar a otra parte claro que con un apoyo económico muy grande de la escuela, además de que podrás visitarlo cada fin de semana. En caso de que no sea así y tu hijo tenga alice y tu llegues a perderlo te quedaras aquí asta que el cumpla 4 años y podrás igual visitarlo cada fin de semana. Si ambos tienen alice incluso podrás vivir aquí con tu pareja, un de los dos tiene que tener alice para poder quedarse.- Respondió Narumi muy sonriente.

-Habla más sobre el dinero- Dijo una codiciosa Hotaru

-Imai…-Se escucho una voz masculina por detrás de Hotaru y Mikan.

Era Ruka quien llamaba a Hotaru, el rubio había crecido tanto como cualquier adolescente haciéndolo ver más apuesto de lo que ya era, pero aquel atractivo muchacho no dejaba de mostrarse tan nervioso como un niño en presencia de Hotaru.

-Ruka-Pyon- Anuncio Mikan con voz melosa mientras se levantaba del suelo -¡Que alegría que también estés hache!- Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Bueno terminando con las presentaciones creo que deben irse- Dijo Narumi terminando de entregar los folders, señalo una dirección mas profunda al bosque donde los estudiantes se deleitaron con lo que parecía un pequeño vecindario.

Estaba conformado por unas pequeñas casas que eran perfectas para una familia pequeña, en cada casa había un pedazo de madera con letras muy grandes.

-En cada casa leerán su apellido, el otro apellido es el de la persona con la que compartirán la casa y el resto de su vida, desde este momento los declaro marido y mujer- Anuncio con lagrimas de alegría el extraño profesor, acto seguido desapareció dejando solos, confundidos y a algunos alumnos muy molestos, en especial a Natusme.

Natusme miraba fijamente su nuevo "hogar", en la tabla se leía perfectamente bien "Hyuga Sakura" Que entupido…y que bueno Pensó para si mismo, estaba molesto por la embarazosa situación, pero también estaba feliz , era inmensamente feliz Marido y mujer repetía en su mente una y otra vez, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera no se cansaba de escucharlo, las palabras entraban pero no salían de su cabeza, un sueño estaba haciéndose realidad, ahora compartiría con Mikan un sentimiento mas grande que cualquier otro que ambos hubiesen experimentado ya, Mikan ahora era de el, era su Mikan, y la idea de hacerla suya para toda la vida además de madre de sus hijos era aun mas exquisita que cualquier otra. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Bajo un poco la mirada y miro disimuladamente a la castaña que lo tomaba de la mano, observaba detenidamente a esa niña que de niña ya no tenia nada más que su espontáneo carácter. Mikan como todas las demás niñas había desarrollado sus atributos femeninos, se podía notar su bien dotado y hermoso cuerpo, había dejado sus coletas para dejarse crecer el cabello asta la cintura mismo que ahora solo dejaba suelto y hacia posible que Natsume respirara su aroma. De no ser por que Mikan fuese tan inocente Natsume no la tendría con el, pues no era el único enamorado secreto de la muchacha, mas de uno en la academia querían estar con ella, pero solo Natsume se creía acreedor a ese derecho dejando en claro que cualquiera que la tocara, viera entre muchas otras terminaría calcinado, tan mal que no reconocerían ni sus propias cenizas.

-Eh…Natsume- Llamo Mikan mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

Al igual que Natsume, Mikan había cambiado su forma de ver al pelinegro, ahora el era un hombre echo y derecho, por mas que en el pasado oculto el sentimiento de atracción y amor que sentía por el, en ese momento no podía mas esconder la felicidad de saber que estaría para ella. Natsume desde niño era bien parecido, ahora que había crecido se veía aun más atractivo que antes, se notaba su estructural cuerpo y sus hermosos ojos como nunca se habían visto.

-Mmm?...- Murmuro el peligro aun entrado en sus pensamientos.

-Siento que tengas que vivir conmigo- Susurro la pequeña castaña escondiendo sus ojos en su flequellido y tratando de ocultar la nota de tristeza que sonaba en su oración. Natsume la miro de reojo y contesto:

-No será tan malo, braguitas de lunares- Lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa de burla y felicidad. Por supuesto que no será nada malo pensó el azabache, su Mikan estaría con el toda su vida o al menos así lo esperaba el.

Jalo a la castaña con tal fuerza que subieron rápidamente a la casa para leer el folder que Narumi-Sensei les había dado.


	2. La primera noche

**Nueva en Fanfiction...**

**¡Gakuen Alice no me pertenece!**, pero la idea es toda mia

_Pensamientos_

Narración normal

Creando Alice

Capitulo 2:

Mientras que los Hyuga Sakura disfrutaban de lo que parecía un hermoso contenido de sentimientos los Nogi Imai en la casa de enseguida tenían una atmosfera dudosa, una extraña mezcla de alegría, desesperación, felicidad, vergüenza y también ¿Avaricia?. _Podría ser peor_ Pensaba Hotaru observando el enorme cartel de aquella casa azul enfrente de ella. Nogi Imai.

-Imai…-Pronuncio el rubio por detrás de ella sosteniendo solo una pequeña parte de lo que era el equipaje e inventos de Hotaru.

Hotaru Giro un poco la cabeza para ver a su "marido" _Difícil de digerir._ Ante tal acción Ruka solo se exalto con una cara de decepción y agacho la cabeza.

-Lo…si..ento- Dijo notablemente sonrojado. Ruka había estado enamorado de Mikan desde hace ya mucho tiempo, las cosas cambiaron cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que Mikan realmente quería a Natsume como este a ella, y lo menos que podía hacer por su mejor amigo es dejarlo libre con la mujer que amaba, pero eso no era ya nada mas que un sentimiento pasado pues Ruka había experimentado con Imai algo que no se convirtió en otra cosa que en amor, adoraba ver el rostro de la azabache sin importar si esta tenia o no una expresión, si estaba molesta enfadada o incluso si la preocupación no le veía en cara, para el Hotaru era hermosa en todo contexto, superficie, lugar, tiempo y momento. Se sonrojo de nuevo hundido en sus pensamientos, pues si Hotaru pudiese leerlos posiblemente el ya estaría volando arrepintiéndose de lo pensado.

Hotaru le sonrío divertida, algo extraño en la inexpresiva niña que al igual que Mikan de niña no tenia absolutamente NADA, era madura física y emocionalmente, y aunque también estaba implicada la manera emocional la misma no podía evitar sentir un agradable sensación al saber que Ruka seria el hombre al lado de su vida, jamás se había imaginado algo así de posible, las probabilidades eran de 0.00001 en un millón y ahí estaba a quien ella quería, un hombre a su altura y aprecio a quien no dejaría de ninguna manera posible sino asta que la muerte lo separe.

-Será interesante- Dijo Hotaru –Lo prometo- Tomo al chico de la mano dejando caer todo lo que llevaba enzima para poder entrar a su nueva morada.

Una vez todos los estudiantes dentro de sus casas con sus respectivas parejas se dispusieron a leer los folder que Narumi les había entregado, dentro de cada uno había una hoja blanca con enormes letras de color rojo que decían: Reglas. _Estupendo_ pensó Natsume de manera sarcástica. Al azabache no le agradaba la idea de tener que seguir mas reglas de las que ya tenia la academia, Mikan por otro lado dio un suspiro de resignación pues conociendo a Narumi-Sensei las reglas serian mas bien una seria de recomendaciones que la adolescente no quería leer. Ambos leyeron en voz alta:

1.- No podrán faltar a clases a menos de que se encuentren en estado de gestación de 3 meses en adelante, en el caso de los hombres aplica solo en ciertos días en los que tendrás que asistir a la escuela necesariamente.

2.-Tendrán que asistir a una clase de salud y sexualidad todos los días.

3.- El plazo para procrear será de 3 años

4.- Deben tener al menos 2 hijos

_Exiges mucho pervertido_ Pensaba Natsume mientras leía las absurdas reglas, ¿Cómo podía ser que un maestro pidiera cosas como esas?, pero claro era Narumi de quien se hablaba y era casi normal para el azabache.

Las reglas que sobraban era viles copias de las reglas originales de la academia por lo que las 4 ya mencionadas eran las más relevantes.

Natsume y Mikan exploraron la extensa casa que les había tocado, se mostraba por fuera como una humilde morada pero en realidad era bastante extensa, la casa estaba decorada de manera rustica y muy bien amueblada para el gusto de Mikan, la cocina era grande y tenia mirada al comedor que estaba enseguida de la sala donde había un sillón familiar, dos individuales, una mesita de centro y para gusto de Natsume una enorme pantalla de plasma en un mueble de la sala _Perfecto_ Pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa es su rostro. Las recamaras por otra parte eran 3, la mas grande estaba decorada como de recién casados, era bastante extensa por lo que tenia su propio baño bien integrado, las otras dos eran medianas así que ambos supusieron que eran para sus futuros "hijos", a Mikan se le subieron los colores a la cara, aun no asumía esa clase de idea.

Mikan era tan pequeña por así decirlo tan inocente que el azabache no perdería la primera oportunidad que tuviera para atacarla, Natsume era listo, audaz e inteligente, el ya le había visto su braguitas apenas conociéndola., había visto su pecho poco desarrollado a la edad de los 10 años y también quitado su primer beso, no era sorpresa que el la tomara como territorio y ella accedería puesto que no había de otra mas que acceder a el por pura dignidad y claro sentimientos aun no bien reconocidos.

Hotaru y Ruka también habían explorado toda su casa que comparada con la de Mikan era un poco mas al estilo de Hotaru puesto que esta tenia un toque mas moderno, en todo lo demás eran exactamente iguales, Hotaru tomo una de las habitaciones medianas para poner todos sus inventos e inmediatamente mando a hacer un cuarto extra aun mas grande que la recamara principal, Ruka estaba tan exhausto por el agotado día lleno de inesperadas sorpresas que hizo caso omiso de la decisión de su esposa y callo rendido en su cama, Hotaru lo veía algo extrañada ya que el rubio no dudo ni un minuto mas en acostarse en aquella extensa cama que compartirían, ella solo se acostó a lado de el y espero que la primera noche no fuera tan larga como se la esperaba, además ¿que podía pasar con el rubio dormido y la azabache fría?…_Absolutamente nada _suspiro con algo de melancolía y cerro sus ojos.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, la castaña temblaba precipitadamente mientras el muchacho se notaba mas que relajado _Primera noche_ pensaron ambos al uníson, Mikan dejo escapar un suspiro, Natsume alzo la mirada para verla cuando esta callo al mas puro estilo anime de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico

-Ah…- Respingo la chica tirada en el suelo, se le veía algo confundida y con la cara completamente hirviendo.

-Baka…-Dijo Natsume tomando de las muñecas a la chica.

-Ah! ¡Pervertido suéltame! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?- Repetía Mikan pataleando y haciendo pucheros, se resistía a subir por las escaleras, aferrada a las paredes y destrozando todo a su camino, pero no tuvo éxito alguno pues termino por estar en el cuarto con el azabache…completamente solos…

-¡Pervertido!- Jadeaba la chica.

Natsume solo se mostraba sereno mientras la veía con cautela, el zorro admira a su presa, la saborea de pies a cabeza esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a la indefensa criatura. Espera la noche…

-¿Na..na…tt..sume?- Tartamudeo la presa.

-Mikan- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Dejo salir un estruendoso y agudo sonido de su garganta, quiso decir mas, quiso hacer mas, pero el muchacho enzima de ella era demasiado pesado, demasiado fuerte, era demasiado para ella, ya no sabia si era un sueño o una pesadilla, estaba hirviendo y colorada a mas no poder, su mente se lleno de mas cosas de las que podía entender o sabia, estaba a punto de tener una enorme hemorragia nasal cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era producto de su simple y errónea imaginación.

-¿Natsume?- Pregunto al moribundo cuerpo que paresia sin vida.

Natsume se había quedado dormido, dio un respiro de alivio e intento moverlo, lo arropo como si fuera un niño pequeño, observo bien el rostro del futuro padre de sus hijos y esbozo una sonrisa.

Mikan estaba acostada en la cama a punto de dormir cuando voltio la cabeza una vez mas para darle un beso en la frente al azabache que dormiría con ella _Primera noche juntos_ pensó ruborizada.

Estaba cerca de darle el beso cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, hizo una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera en un estado de shock.

-¿Ahora quien es la pervertida?- Pregunto mientras alzaba los brazos y atraía a Mikan hacia el.

-Es la primera noche, no sales de esta- Dijo con una voz tenebrosa que hizo que a Mikan se le erizara la piel, la pobre muchacha solo pudo dejar salir un pequeño sonido de su boca que a penas y podía escucharse de lo paralizada que estaba.

-Baka-

La azabache estaba en su quinto sueño cuando sintió una pequeña mano pasarle por la cintura, _¿Ah?_ pensó nerviosa mientras intentaba girar la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban determinadamente, sintió la respiración por debajo de su cuello y un corazón acelerado que no era de ella, lo sentía a la perfección golpeando su espalda.

-Es la primera noche- Dijo el rubio de manera inesperada.

Nogi no era de las personas que hacia eso, pero que se esperaba de un chico durmiendo al lado de la personas que amaba, sin contar que el muchacho no dejaba de ser eso "un muchacho" y que el punto del "proyecto creando alices" se trataba de eso "procrear alices".

Hotaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda y una mano que se adentraba mas alla que su simple cintura.

-Ru…-Quiso decir la azabache, pero era demasiado tarde, ella había caido en las manos del muchacho.


	3. Arruinando el momento

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece

Capitulo 2: ¿Una rival en la cancha? y ¿En el amor?

-O..o..¡ONII-CHAN!- Grito Eiji estupefacto, con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos –¿Desde cuándo Fuji y Tezuka son hermanos?- Pregunto con la misma reacción de antes.

La niña aun colgada de Tezuka paso de estar en sus brazos para acomodarse en su espalda mientras que sonreía, para Tezuka ese comportamiento era de lo mas inapropiado, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona este le habría ignorado o callado en su defecto, pero no en esta situación pues a este incluso se le pudo ver sonreír aunque realmente nadie supo si era una sonrisa verdadera ya que estaba mezclada en ella un cierto toque siniestro como las de Fuji, tal vez por eso la chiquilla se parecía a ellos en ese aspecto ya que su rostro también decía que algo tramaba.

-Eiji eso no es posible- Respondió un tranquilo pero inquieto Oishi

-mmm…¿Tezuka-sempai?- Murmuro un peli verde por lo bajo

-Hiromi ¿Cuándo has llegado?- Pregunto el capitán a la personita en su espalda

-¡He llegado esta mañana y me he perdido¡ dijo con alegría, seguí tus indicaciones pero no las entendí así que pregunte por la academia seigaku, supuse que como aun era temprano entrenarías aquí…y luego me he topado con Echizen-sempai, Oishi-sempai, ese tipo grito y aquel Idiota- Los últimos dos fueron señalados en orden, primero Momoshiro y después Eiji.

-Hiromi no seas tan grosera- Le reprendió Tezuka

-Pero si él me ha dicho fea- Hizo un puchero y se veía en sus ojos que claramente iba a llorar, no se sabía si era verdad o mentira pero de algo estaban seguros, su actuación era demasiado realista.

A Tezuka no le agrado escuchar eso, incluso sus ojos se posaron de manera amenazadora hacia Eiji que al no poder salir corriendo del lugar como él quería se coloco detrás de Oishi protegiéndose y en uno que otro murmullo se escuchaban sus rezos.

-Hiromi-Chan, Eiji no quiso decir eso, estoy seguro- Dijo Fuji acariciándole le cabeza.

-¿Y quién es ella? Por que supongo que es una ella- El comentario de Momoshiro rompió el ambiente por completo y al mismo tiempo coloco una atmosfera de dudas que querían ser respondidas y enojo por parte de la niña.

-Mi hermana menor- Respondio tan tranquilo como solo puedo estarlo Tezuka

-Pero si acaba de decirle Onii-Chan a Fuji-

-Porque tengo a Fuji Onii-Chan y Tezuka Onii-Chan- Hiromi sonrió ampliamente –Tezuka Onii-Chan ¿me llevaras a inscribir?-

-Mañana lo aremos-

-Pero si ya estamos aquí- Hiromi bajo de la espalda de Tezuka y camino hacia Ryoma –Ryoma-sempai ¿Dónde puedo inscribirme?- Ryoma solo quedo algo perplejo, de todos ahí ¿por qué tenía que ser el que respondiera esa pregunta?, ni siqueira volteo a ver a Tezuka cuando le indico a la niña hacia donde tenía ir –Gracias Ryoma-sempai- Y se echo a correr.

-¿No iras por ella Tezuka?- Pregunto Oishi

-No, ya se ha ido, además es más veloz que yo, es seguro que ya ha llegado a la oficina- Respondió

-¿Tezuka-sempai desde cuando tiene una hermana?- Pregunto Ryoma -¿Y porque nunca la habíamos visto?-

-Hiromi como tú vivía en otro país, estuvo en Japón 2 años conmigo y después se la llevaron a Alemania, ¿Realmente crees que fui a Alemania por mi brazo así como asi? Además después del Nacional se ha enterado de que me he rehabilitado y ha decidido volver a jugar Tennis-

-¿Jugar Tennis?, ¿no es demasiado pequeña para entrar a seigaku y jugar Tennis?- Interrumpió Momoshiro

-Tiene 12 años como Echizen- Termino de hablar y salió caminando hacia la escuela en busca de Hiromi, detrás del todo el equipo le seguía.

-En otra cancha del club de Tennis-

Una castaña de largas trenzas entrenaba arduamente, lo hacia dia y noche para estar en los titulares del equipo femenil de seigaku y claro más importante poder tener el reconocimiento de su príncipe del Tennis. Ryoma-kun pensó con aire de enamorada, y perdida en su pensamiento no reacciono rápido y termino la pelota estampada en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto una muchacha al parecer de su misma edad

-Yo..si..etto..bu…-Como siempre Sakuno no podía terminar una oración sin tener que estar avergonzada

-Te has dado un buen golpe, deberías prestar mas atención- A tal comentario la castaña no pudo evitar ver en esos enormes ojos verdes algo de su príncipe, esto hizo que se sonrojara y se perdiera una vez mas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas poniendo atención?- Le pregunto la chica

-Ah si yo, gracias- Respondió precipitada –Soy Sakuno-

-Ah…Bueno creo que realmente no me has puesto atención pero ya que, gusto en conocerte Sakuno-chan, mi nombre es Hiromi pero todos me dicen Hiro- Sonrio amablemente convenciendo a Sakuno de que ya no era tan parecida a su príncipe y se sintió realmente mal había confundido a la muchacha con un niño.

-Nee…Sakuno-chan-

-Ah..?-

-No debes golpear la pelota asi-

El comentario desconcertó a la castaña, ¿Estaba ella hablando del Tennis?. Hiromi tomo la raqueta que sostenía Sakuno, saco de su mochila una pelota de Tennis y la golpeo.

-¡Hiro Serve!- La pelota cayó en la pura esquina del otro lado de la cancha, pero no solo la toco esta boto antes 2 veces por lo bajo lo que provocaría que el contrincante no pudiera devolver la pelota ya que esta habría tocado el suelo 2 veces.

Sakuno estaba impactada, ella sabia jugar Tennis, y no solo eso lo hacia excelente Si ella estuviera en Seigaku seguro es titular pensó tristemente la castaña.

-No puedo enseñarte mi servicio, pero seguro has visto lo demás, debes sostener la raqueta muy fuerte de otro modo se saldrá y poner toda tu fuerza en la pelota pero no demasiada o se ira de paso-

-Ah sí- Respondió Sakuno –Tu ¿Quién eres?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Hiromi-

-No, tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Ah! He venido a entrar a Seigaku con Tezuka y Fuji Onii-Chan- Respondió cantarina –Además aquí ahí club de Tennis y ya que Tezuka Onii-Chan se ha recuperado yo también jugare de nuevo, empiezo mañana asa que espero seamos buenas amigas Sakuno-chan-

Sakuno no sabía si estar feliz o triste, Hiromi decía las cosas tan alegres que era difícil tomar las cosas de otra manera, pero intento estar mejor, al fin y al cabo ella podría ayudarle a ser titular, pero la pregunta más grande era ¿Tezuka y Fuji Onii-chan?

-Hiromi ¿Ya te has inscrito?- Pregunto Tezuka que acababa de llegar a la cancha donde se encontraban su hermana y Sakuno-

-Yei- Respondió la pequeña –Hasta eh hecho una amiga, Onii-chan ella es Sakuno-chan-

-Ya conozco a Ryusaki, es la nieta de nuestra entrenadora-

-Oh…En ese caso lo siento Sakuno-chan he querido enseñarte algo pero seguro tu ya lo sabías, debes ser muy buena en el Tennis-

Sakuno solo sintió vergüenza, es cierto que siendo la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo varonil Sakuno tendría que saber jugar muy bien al Tennis, pero no era así ella era caso perdido.

-No en realidad no- Rio con nerviosismo

-Ya has encontrado a Kunimitsu- A Sakuno se le erizo la piel, esa voz no podía ser de otra persona que fuera.

-Ry..Ryoma-kun- Hablo Sakuno nerviosa

Ryoma no la noto demasiado, solo inclino un poco la cabeza y paso enseguida de ella.

-Tezuka-sempai, Inui,kaidoh y Takashi-sempai se han ido antes que nosotros, les vi salir de la escuela cuando vino por Kunimitsu- Ryoma tan sereno como siempre, dio el mensaje y comenzó a salir del lugar.

-Vamos Hiromi- Tezuka llamo a su hermana y que comenzó a seguirlo

Y todos salieron de la escuela.

-Nee…Hiromi-chan- Dijo un peli rojo que caminaba junto a ella –Creo que…-

-¡Tu malvado!- Hiromi sonrojo al ver la cara de Eiji tan cerca –Kikumaru-sempai ¡Eres un grosero!- Y acto seguido Hiromi avanzo más rápido hasta llegar con Fuji y Oishi, sin decir nada ni entrar en la plática solo camino en silencio. Eiji por su lado tenía la cara roja, un tanto de vergüenza y otro poco de enojo ¿Qué rayos le hice? No la he ofendido en absoluto, pero viéndolo de otro modo tiene un ojos muy bonitos Este ultimo pensamiento le subió los colores a la cabeza, agito rápidamente su cuerpo y se deshizo de él, pero que estoy pensando, esa niña grosera no ha hecho nada mas que gritarme y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una niña de verdad, se comporta y parece más un chico Esto ni el mismo se lo creí pues aunque la pequeña niña en apariencia con su camisa, shorts, gorra blanca y cabello corto pareciese un niño realmente en Eiji ella despertaba algo que un niño no podía hacer.

Hasta en entonces todos seguían juntos y no fue hasta poco después que Eiji salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que cierta castaña con trenzas caminada detrás de el con la mirada baja.

-No estés triste Sakuno-chan- Le dijo Eiji que acorto el paso para dejar a los demás adelante y este caminar junto a Sakuno.

Sakuno levanto la mirada hacia Ryoma y suspiro –¿Ella es buena jugando al Tennis?- Preguntó algo triste

-¿Eso te preocupa Sakuno-chan?- Pregunto desconcertado –No lo sé, nunca la había visto en mi vida, pero si es la hermana de Tezuka debe ser buena, hasta donde Tezuka nos ha hablado ella hace todas las técnicas que él puede hacer, además en ambidiestra como el O'chibi- Me pregunto si hará acrobacias…

-Ah ya veo- Respondió melancólica, ahora estaba un más preocupada que antes y ya no era porque Hiromi pudiese convertirse en titular si no que ella ahora presentaba una amenaza muy grande para Sakuno porque tal vez, pero solo tal vez la chica con sus impresionantes movimientos podía llamar la atención de su príncipe del Tennis.

-No estés triste Sakuno-chan, seguro que puedes ganarle- Cuando esto último salió de su boca todos tenían un silencio incomodo que resolver, aunque no necesariamente Eiji se refería al Tennis, por la cara de la chica pudo deducir que esta estaba preocupada por Echizen pues desde hace tiempo el reconocía los sentimientos de la chica por el O'chibi.

-El tiene razón Sakuno-chan, tu puedes vencerme- Hablo muy contenta Hiromi –El que debería preocuparse es Kikumaru-sempai es más probable que le gane a él- Este comentario fue un golpe completo para Eiji.

-Tienes demasiada seguridad para una niña fea de 12 años-

Gran error pensó Hiromi

-¡Tu Idiota! El hecho de que sea fea no te da derecho a decírmelo a la cara, ¡BAKA!- Y una raqueta fue estampada en la cabeza de Eiji.

Los demás tenistas que solo veían el teatrito de ambos jugadores y el charco de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de Eiji encontraron una solución a su problema.

-Eiji te has pasado, pero en vista que de ella te ha golpeado pasare esto por alto- Tezuka seguía sombrío como siempre

-Si juegan un partido podría resolverse- La sugerencia fue de Fuji que en sus adentros estaba convencido de que Eiji ganaría, Hiromi era buena y él lo sabia pero llevaba tanto tiempo ya sin jugar que dudaba que tuviera alguna nueva técnica que no fueran las de Tezuka.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Respondió Eiji

-Por mi está bien, pero quiero un premio si gano-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Hiromi-chan?- Pregunto Fuji

-Yo quiero…Que Echizen-sempai y Sakuno-chan salgan juntos- Hiromi no era adivina, y tampoco un genio pero desde el momento en que vio a Sakuno jugar al Tennis y su reacción ante Ryoma pudo saber con facilidad que Sakuno solo jugaba al Tennis por Ryoma y que mejor forma de hacer a su amiga mas amiga suya que dándole un empujoncito en el amor.

La boca abierta de todos llego hasta el piso. A excepción de Sakuno que ni siquiera terminaron de decir su nombre cuando ya estaba desmayada.

-Me niego- Respondió Ryoma

-Oh…Kikumaru-sempai, Echizen-sempai no confía en ti-

-O'chibi no estás ayudándome-

-¿Qué tal si es un juego de dobles?, así participan ambos y ambos pierden o ganan- Fuji tan razonable como siempre o de alguna manera quería ver sangre.

Al principio se escucho demasiada inconformidad, Ryoma no era tan bueno en dobles como en singles y Eiji era un caso contrario a el, pero termino aceptando al escuchar a Hiromi decir que ella podría vencerles incluso con Sakuno como compañera. Para Ryoma eso si era pan comido. Buscaron la cancha más cercana posible y establecieron las reglas:

Si Hiromi y Sakuno perdían estas tendría que hacer todas las labores de Ryoma y Eiji en el club de Tennis masculino el castigo fue aplicado por ambos.…Y si Eiji y Ryoma perdían, Ryoma tendría una cita con Sakuno este fue un castigo hecho por Hiromi quien no contaba con que Sakuno aplicaría otro castigo: -Si ganamos que sea una cita doble, Kikumaru-sempai y Hiro-chan nos acompañaran- Dijo roja como un tomate.

Hubo aun mas discusiones pero al final era la decisión de cada quien, para Hiromi cualquiera de las dos era perder, pero la segunda no sonaba tan mal, ya podría fingir alguna fiebre para no ir, por mientras el partido era lo primero y recuperar su dignidad y orgullo ahora era más importante Prepárate para tu peor pesadilla Kikumaru-sempai pensó la castaña cenizo. Comenzó el partido y para sorprender a todos su servicio espacial: ¡Hiro Serve!


	4. Chapter 4

Siento MUCHO DEMACIADO la TARDANSA! Pero es que me quede sin computadora,,asi es ME QUEDE SIN COMPUTADORA TODA UNA ETERNIDAD! Y las hojas donde llevaba mi historia escrita fueron destrozadas por mi hermana menor asi que tengo que comenzar de nuevo u_u si queiren seguir leyéndola pues bienvenidos, tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana xD ahora si lo prometo! D: meresco una segunda oportunidad…pff…

Asi, Gakuen Alice no me pertenece (cof cof) etc etc….

Subrayado es Pensamiento

- Dialogos

Capitulo 4: Mía mía y a si…mía

Si algo podía describir a Natsume era su inexistente paciencia, llevaba buen rato corriendo detrás de la castaña ¿De dónde demonios sacaba esa chiquilla tantas fuerzas para correr? Pues ni tantito duro la pequeña en darse cuenta de que era perseguida por el zorro, *Un zorro feroz*.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a Central Town, la castaña estaba completamente exahusta y su respiración estaba como loca Si el no fuera tan terco no estaría asi pensó la muchacha que fue interrumpida por un vergonzoso, vengativo y estruendozo grito – ¡MIKAN!- Ahora si había metido la para, correr era una cosa pero dejar que Natsume lastime cualquier cosa viva a su alrededor por su culpa era otra completamente diferente.

*Minutos antes*

Debo seguir corriendo La muchacha estaba tan cansada que podría caer en cualquier minuto mas no quería dejarse rendir por aquel zorro feroz que la llevaba persiguiendo desde hace buen rato, siguió corriendo hasta toparse con unos tipos al parecer de la misma edad que ella, Mikan tan inocente como siempre les pidió que la escondieran por 2 o 3 minutos según sus indicaciones, primero dejaría a Natsume confundido y después saldría corriendo a su destino, los muchachos no tardaron demasiado en hacerle caso y no necesariamente porque fueran a hacerle el favor si no que aprovecharse era más bien una idea en común para ambos chicos –Esta bien, tu linda cara me ha convencido- Dijo uno de los muchachos, este tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos color miel que dejaban salir una aura de desconfianza que Mikan no percibía. Tomo a Mikan por las caderas provocando que esta se sonrojara, Natsume llego no muy tarde para verla y pronto supo diferenciar entre el tipo aprovechado y SU damisela en apuros. –Tu- Dijo el azabache apuntando al tipo que aun sostenía a Mikan –¿Si?- Respondio el aludido, sonrio con sorna y luego se le acerco a Mikan y se le acerco demasiado –No te han enseñado a no tocar lo que no es tuyo- Y acto seguido el muchacho de cabello rojizo tubo un incendio en su cabeza, echo a correr hacia todas direcciones incluso dejo caer a Mikan al suelo que no mas tarde comenzó a echar a correr de nuevo a Central Town, el otro muchacho solo siguió a su compañero de cabellera incendiada dejando a un zorro feroz muy molesto en busca de una caperucita muy estúpida.

Notas de la autora: Yo se que no es mucho pero prometo mas u_u lo siento! De verdad pero como dije meresco otra oportunidad xD!

PD: para los q están viendo,vieron o verán Prince of Tennis! Trabajare en un Fanfic RyoSaku q también llevara un Eiji enamorado de un personaje fiction


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

Capitulo 5: Central Town

Narración normal

_Pensamientos_

-¿Es necesaria?- Preguntó la castaña que caminaba al lado de Natsume -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el azabache. Mikan paró en seco sintiendo su cuello ahorcado por el accesorio que Hotaru le había puesto y dado a Natsume al haberla alcanzado en la entrada de Central Town. -¡La correa!- Grito enfadada -¡Es necesario que use una correa!- Mikan realmente se encontraba molesta y eran pocas las veces que se le podía ver de esa manera. –Es total y absolutamente necesario- Sonrió muy divertido el azabache mientras tiraba de la cuerda que sostenía a Mikan.

Todo había comenzado desde que la castaña había llegado sana y salva a Central Town, incluso sin ver a Natsume a lo lejos sentía que estaba destres de ella y corría aun desesperada por encontrar refugio y hasta donde sus pies le dieron fuerza para correr tropezó con algo frente a ella pues la muy boba no iba viendo por donde corría y termino en el suelo –Lo siento- Levanto la mirada y ante sus ojos se encontraba su mejor amiga –¡Hotaru!- Grito desesperada mientras intentaba abrazar a la azabache quien no tardo demasiado tiempo en entender porque Mikan iba tan distraída y cansada. –Ruka, dame la cuerda roja de la mochila- Al escuchar esas palabras Mikan sintió que ya la estaban azotando pero en realidad Hotaru le aseguro que sería un escudo contra Natsume así que la castaña accedió fascinada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña Mikan fue engaña y atada a aun correa sostenida por Natsume.

-Esta no es la forma de tratar a una persona- Refunfuño Mikan. –Mmmm…tal vez si, tal vez no, solo no quiero que te pierdas- Aunque las últimas palabras de Natsume no sonaron tan enternecedoras como parecían, a Mikan le pareció un acto lindo que él fuera a buscarla y aunque aun se sentía culpable del cabello de aquel chico sabia que la culpa era solo de ella ya que conocía los insistentes celos del azabache. -¿Y bien, que vas a comprar?- Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la pregunta, según ella, el no quería ir a Central Town, pero ya que estaban ahí y Natsume de buen humor aunque aun sostenida de la correa iba disfrutar el paseo. –Mmm…no lo sé, ropa quizás- Natsume asintió, le quito la correa y la tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que Mikan sonrojara –Pu..pu..edo.. caminar yo..o soo..la- Tartamudeo Mikan –Es esto o la correa- Respondió Natsume de manera amenazadora y es que el sabia que ella prefería mil veces la mano a la correa y la verdad es que el también, aunque ya después su pervertida mente le sacaría provecho al invento de Imai.

Caminaron hacia varias tiendas donde Mikan compro un par de zapatos y algunos accesorios en el tiempo que Natsume se había ido, y ella le esperaba sentada en una banca cuando el azabache llego con una bolsa blanca en la mano. -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la castaña curiosa –Absolutamente nada- Y aunque no muy satisfecha con la respuesta ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia las tiendas. Ya un poco exhaustos estaban por irse, ya era mediodía y querían ir a comer de camino a un restaurante de por ahí. Un hermoso vestido se presentó ante Mikan. La castaña lo miro con anhelo notable y un hilo de esperanza en tener dinero suficiente para poder comprarlo, arrastro a Natsume hacia la tienda y se lo probo, era un vestido blanco y corto por encima de la rodilla de finos tirantes y con una flor de lado y en la cintura. Natsume estaba literalmente babeando, era posiblemente el mejor vestido que a Mikan le sentaba y es que el color blanco resaltaba su hermoso cabello y sus bellos ojos, pero se sentía un poco desilusionado pues ella no podría usarlo mucho tiempo. –Rayos- Murmuro la castaña –Es demasiado caro- Al escuchar esto Natsume se paro, camino a la registradora y preguntó serio –Mikan ¿Sabes que no podrás usar ese vestido mucho tiempo verdad?, Aunque sientas calor ya casi entraremos al invierno y pues tu…bueno tu sabes con todo este proyecto no podrás usar tallas tan pequeñas- Mikan no entendía, ¿A qué se refería con que no podría usar tallas pequeñas? ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole gorda? Y era verdad que casi se encontraban en invierno pero podría usar el vestido en otra ocasión. –Yo lo quiero, y lo comprare en un mes o dos- Natsume instantáneamente comprendió que Mikan no sabía lo que decía y que no había comprendido su indirecta, aunque no habían tenido relaciones todavía sabía que había un límite para tenerlas y es que simplemente él no quería separarse de ella y tener hijos era una muy buena opción, además de ser el sueño de toda su vida. –No Mikan- Dicho estas palabras la saco de la tienda, tomaron sus compras y olvidando el hambre que tenían caminaron a casa.

Se estaba haciendo una caminata larga y algo aburrida, Mikan estaba molesta de que le insinuara gorda y Natsume no sabía cómo explicarle a Mikan que ella tendría que embarazarse. –Yo quería ese vestido- Murmuró una molesta Mikan. –Idiota- Fue todo lo que Natsume pudo decirle y con estas palabras ambos dejaron de caminar llegando a casa, Mikan salió corriendo a su habitación la cual cerro con llave y Natsume solo se tiro en el sillón, tal vez mañana en la clase de educación sexual le explicarían a Mikan todo lo que él no puede decirle. _Estúpida niña._

Amaneció como todo los días, la escuela Gakuen Alice se encontraba en sus clases normales a excepción de ciertos jóvenes que asistían a sus particulares clases de educación sexual. Todos sentados al lado de su pareja. Una linda azabache que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul corto se encontraba sentada al lado de su amado esposo, un rubio de mirada dorada y con la cara completamente roja pues a diferencia de la chica a él esa clase de cosas no le parecían nada normales y aunque sabia más o menos de que se trataba el tema no podía tener la misma cara inexpresiva que la de su pareja. Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una molesta pareja. Mikan y Natsume aun no se dirigían palabra alguna y es que Mikan no quería entrar en razón o más bien no comprendía cual era la razón, mientras que Natsume esperaba paciente la clase.

-Buenos días mis hermosos estudiantes- Un exagerado Narumi-Sensei entro por la puerta principal, vestido tan elegante como solo podía hacerlo y él, rápidamente camino hacia enfrente del enorme salón que se encontraba repleto de sus maravillosos estudiantes como solía decirlo para poder dar su esplendida clase. Cada uno de los alumnos estaba completamente nervioso a excepción de dos azabaches que se encontraban en completo estado de serenidad, mientras que sus respectivas parejas ignoraban por completo lo que vendría.

_Que hostilidad_ Pensó el profesor al ver a sus alumnos tan desanimados, _Seguro que mi clase los animara_ Y con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato rizón el profesor Narumi saco de por encima del pizarrón una manta gigante –¡Corran video!- Grito emocionado para después sentarse en su silla cómodamente para ver la película.

Una Mikan aturdida miraba con desagrado y algo de vergüenza la cinta que su profesor preferido había puesto, y sin pensarlo la muy boba grito a mas allá de los cuatro vientos…-¡HAA…ASI NACEN LOS BEBES!- Pero no era un grito de sorpresa, o no, era uno de miedo, de real terror e ignorancia. Su cara se torno roja al descubrir que Natsume tendría que hacer "eso" para poder tener un bebe con Alice. Natsume por otro lado estaba furioso, sabía que Mikan ignoraba el concepto pero _¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que la muy estúpida ni siquiera sabe cómo nacen los bebes?, a sus 16 años no saber que es reproducción…_

Y todo termino en 3 cosas:

Una Mikan avergonzada

Un Natsume molesto

Y muy al fondo de la habitación un Ruka con hemorragia nasal, cara colorada y desmayado…


End file.
